Shelley Godfrey
Shelley Godfrey is a reanimated child of Olivia and J.R. Godfrey. She maintains many demonic features much as her mother had in her youth. Shelley is completely devoted to her brother, Roman Godfrey as he is to her. Though she is mute in the first season the voice in her mind that she would often speak in sounded like a smart, sophisticated woman. She also has strong intelligence shown through conversations with her Uncle Norman. However Shelley does find her voice in the second season which by the tone indicates that she is truly a child by heart. 'Early Life' When Shelley was only 1 years old old she had died of unexplained reasons (possibly by her mother Olivia). After J.R. had found out that Pryce could reanimate people using one of his projects he had took Shelley's body to Pryce. Pryce's work was successful however not without some unforeseen consequences, Shelley had become deformed and given the ability of Luminescence. One year later J.R. has emotionally disown Shelley calling her an abortion. On the night of J.R.'s death, J.R. with a gun in his hand watched Shelley sleep as she glowed in her crib and wheezed. Later that night J.R. committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. 'Throughout The Series' Shelley Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 Shelley Godfrey/Season 2|Season 2 'Personality' Shelley is best described as a gentle giant and is never seen in an immoral light. She is a seven foot seven inches tall girl who is simply hard to miss. She dresses in dark colors and always hides a misshapen portion of her face from others. Though she is teased and treated somewhat cruelly by her mother, Shelley remains a very loving person who is quick to warm up to kindness. Her talking tablet is often hanging around her neck though she needs little help in the intelligence department. Her writing is incredibly profound despite the difficulty doing personality. 'Physical Appearance' When she is frightened or touched, usually by her loving brother, her skin will give off an iridescent glow. Her height and name are as some fans might have suspected a direct nod to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein novel. Shelley's resemblance to Frankenstein's Monster "Adam" is intentional. In the second season however, she has changed drastically, becoming much shorter and more human like. She is growing hair and she might even change into looking like a human, her arms and hands are revealed to be charred, blistered and unnatural. It is unknown if her hands and arms will change though. 'Relationships' *'Roman Godfrey': Roman is Shelley's extremely protective brother, who would protect her from bullies and anyone who would think about hurting her even his mother, whom he generally fears. He tends to her affectionately, but considers her to be powerfully insightful. In the labyrinth of his mind Shelley appears in a beautiful glowing form known as "pretty Shelley", "Pretty Shelley" tells Roman this is how he makes her see herself. After Shelley had disappeared Roman had cried over losing his sister not knowing if she was dead or alive and not being able to help her, Roman had even tried to get Destiny Rumancek to help him with her magic however she was unable to find her. When Shelley was found and they were reunited Roman teared up happy to see that his sister is alive and can now talk. When Shelley was clinging to Prycilla's dead body Roman was right next to her to comfort her. *'Dr. Johann Pryce': Shelley had died 16 years ago Johann was the one that reanimated her which is one of the reasons of her current appearances and her Luminescence, Shelley was Pryce's greatest experiment. Pryce had stated himself that nobody else means anything more in this world to him than Shelley. Pryce and Shelley were extremely close til the point where Shelley would call him "Uncle Johann" and Pryce would call her "glow-worm". After Shelley had gone missing and found by Norman Pryce had decided to give Shelley a better life without persecution by putting her in a host body. Pryce had killed his life project, Prycilla, to put Shelley's consciousnesses into Prycilla they process worked and as a result in a "new Shelley" that old Shelly had to be put down. However when Olivia had killed Prycilla Shelly had already died but was brought back just in time by Norman to Pryce's relief. When Shelley had found out what had happened to Prycilla she went wild cause Pryce to get 5 guards to take her down to the behavioral unit. *'Prycilla': Prycilla was Shelley's other half. After Johann had copied Shelley's brain patterns into Prycilla's body Shelley and Prycilla knew everything about each other including what each of them were thinking, what they were going to say and each other's emotions. Prycilla tried to convince Shelley not to go through with dying trying to convince Shelley that she is beautiful in her own way but Shelley determined to live a normal life and still went through with it. When Shelley was killed Prycilla could not bear to watch and while walking into a room Prycilla found Olivia waiting for her and killed her. Shelley however was revived after finding out about Prycilla's death Shelley became hysterical and went on a rampage until she was taken away. *'Olivia Godfrey': Shelley is Olivia's daughter and possible the reanimated body of Olivia's other daughter Juliet who died after Olivia snapped her neck in her crib. After Shelley's possible first reanimation she then later died again but was reanimated once more by Dr. Pryce. However being reanimated twice Shelley reverted to a monstrous form. Olivia kept her in the attic which became her room. Olivia however always treated Shelley like a freak and controlled everything she did. After Shelley had disappeared and resurfaced Olivia tried to be a better mother to Shelley. Shelley had a chance to look normal and be happy thanks to Pryce by transferring her mind into the humanoid body of Prycilla. Olivia found out that she had cancer and the only way of curing it was by feeding on Prycilla Olivia eventually corner Prycilla killed her and feed on her taking away Shelley's shot of happiness and being accepted by others. *'Jenny Fredericks': Jenny was one of Shelley's only friend outside of her family. Jenny was always sweet and kind to Shelley and for some reason that made Olivia upset. When Olivia got Jenny fired from the restaurant Shelley visited her at the mall where Jenny was glad to see her and showed her a pair of earrings that would look great on Shelley. However Roman told Shelley not to get them to avoid upsetting Olivia. Later on Shelley went back to the store without Roman and bought the pair of earrings that Jenny had kept for her. After Roman had fallen into a coma Jenny came to visit Shelly at the Godfrey Mansion where she comforted Shelley. Norman had delivered the new that Jenny was killed by the Vargulf which made Shelley very upset. When the Vargulf was about to kill Roman, Letha and Peter Shelley came and killed the vargulf saving their lives and avenging Jenny Fredericks. *'Jason': While Shelley was still on the run she took shelter in the abandoned home right next to his and they became friend. Jason helped Shelley survive by bringing her foods and drinks and Shelley helped Jason learn how to read. Shelley had even given Jason one of her rotted fingers which Jason found cool. On the night of Shelley's leaving she heard Jason's father beating him Shelley rushes in and accidentally kills his father and mother and leaves Jason saying "Jason I'm sorry". However before Shelley was euthanize she asked Pryce about Jason who told her he was with a good foster family. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Enhanced Strength': Shelley has been shown to have incredible strength possibly due to her half demon side. She has been show to be so strong that she can lift both Roman and Johann, she has also used her strength to over power the vargulf and also to rip the vargulf in half. Even after Shelly's immune system was wiped out she was still able to fend off against five seruity guards at The White Tower. *'Luminescence': Due to one of Johann's experiments on her when she was a child when Shelley is feeling strong emotions her face or body begins to glow. Her face would also glow when someone would touch a certain part of her face. However Shelley's power of luminescence has been deactivated due to her immune system being wiped out after she was shot twice by the Sheriff. 'Weaknesses' *'Mortality': It is unknown if Shelley possesses the power to rapidly heal. However even after she was shot twice by the Sheriff she was still able to run away and even after months had passed she did not die due to gunshot wounds however it did take away her immune system making her vulnerable to any fatal physical trauma and can be killed like a normal human. 'Name' *'Shelley' is a unisex name that comes from the origins of Hebrew, Germanic and Old English language, From Old English roots, its meaning is "meadow on a slope". *'Godfrey', Shelley's surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and frid "Peace". 'Quotes' *"Astonishing how much of the worlds troubles can be erased by the simplest smile." (season 1, episode 4) *"I cannot tell how it mounts on the winds, "through the clouds, and flies through heaven. (season 1, episode 4) *You promised you'd always be here for me, but you're a liar! You're selfish and and you know how much I love you, but I hate you for making me see it. I have always defended you, but I cannot defend this. You are not allowed to remove yourself from my life."(season 1,episode 8) *"Everyone thinks I'm a killer, This would make me one." (season 2, episode 7) *"You found love, And in this world that's a good thing." (season 2, episode 8 'Trivia' *Shelley's name is in reference to Mary Shelley, author of "Frankenstein" because of her Frankenstein like features. *Shelley's email address is "shelley@hemacres.com". *Shelley has been nicknamed "glow-worm" by Pryce due to her glowing power. *Even though Shelley and Johann are not related by blood or any other way she still calls him "Uncle Johann". *Throughout Season 1 before Shelley discovered her voice she would use her phone to talk to others using an unknown app. * Both Shelley and Prycilla share the same voice in season 2. Gallery Hemlock-grove.jpg Sh.jpg|Shelley Godfrey Shelley_Godfrey.1.png|Shelley Godfrey 710.jpg|Shelley Godfrey 258px-NicoleBoivin.jpg|Shelley Godfrey hemlock-8.jpg|Shelley Godfrey tumblr_mlkee1mv6t1snsdmlo1_500.png|Shelley Godfrey tumblr_mlktv9k2pG1qzcfg4o1_r1_400.jpg|Shelley Godfrey Shelley_Godfrey.3.png|Shelley Godfrey Shelley_Godfrey.2.png|Shelley Godfrey Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Protagonist Category:Godfrey Family Category:Hemlock Grove Resident Category:Supernatural Category:Reanimated Category:Female Character